


救赎

by Prisoner0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoner0/pseuds/Prisoner0
Summary: 接原著115话，如果三笠救了他
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Kudos: 4





	救赎

“不要死……”  
“不要死，不要死！”  
“利威尔兵长，求求你不要死！”  
三笠用斗篷遮住脸，将兵长横抱在胸前，在倾盘大雨中狂奔。  
自从他们从耶格尔派手中逃脱，跳水逃脱已过了一小时，他们已经顺着河流从巨木之森进入希干希纳区，原本耶格尔派忙于吉克和艾伦的会和，只分出部分兵力追捕他们，得益于此，她带着兵长泅水而逃，甩掉他们后又上了岸。  
利威尔在她怀中无声无息，面颊上贯穿右眼的伤疤已经停止流血，创口被河水泡的发白，呈现出死人般铁青的面色。右手食指和中指都从第二指节上断开，留下一个可怕的豁口。  
这是他仅有的外伤，她已经简单帮他包扎过了，但三笠知道他的内伤比外伤更严重，韩吉的雷枪研发实验中，也曾有因为距离雷枪爆炸过近导致内脏破解，当场死亡的例子。  
她沿着狭窄的街道狂奔，微凉雨丝迷蒙她的视线，她不时伸手感受他脖颈侧几不可感的搏动，他安安静静躺在她怀里，身材娇小，哪里是被誉为“人类最强”的士兵，到像个小破布娃娃。  
是了，从来没人敢因为兵长的身高而轻视他，大家无一不被他的气场压得抬不起头，被他雄伟的战绩震慑，将无数希望加于他肩，视他为人类的英雄，高呼他的勇猛和伟大，却忘记他不过也是个会受伤的普通人，也有无能为力的时候，无法像智慧巨人那样手脚通天，或者无限自愈。  
伤得太重了，三笠一边在冷雨中狂奔，一面强迫自己冷静下来。不能在城市里用立体机动装置，太过抢眼；伤势过重，必须快点找到医生。  
怎么办……怎么办……不能去大医院，会被发现的……  
三笠咬紧牙关，低头看向兵长，他的脸被绿色的斗篷遮住，只留苍白瘦削的下巴，那道伤疤刺眼地醒目。  
不会让你死的……就算是杀人……我也可以！

“戴维医生，手术结束啦？”一个金发女护士微笑着替他脱下白大褂。  
名叫戴维的男人微笑着回应：“嗯，今天意外的轻松呢，正好可以早点下班。”  
一边说着，他一边向走廊尽头走去，准备下楼，一边的护士目送他离去，径自向办公室走去。  
三笠藏在墙外的窗户旁边，在他走到可控范围内，从早就洞开的窗户轻巧跃进医院二楼，转瞬间控制住戴维，横刀架在他脖子上，冷冷道：“我需要你的帮助，医生。”  
“请带我去手术室，如果敢惊动他人，你应该知道有什么后果。”  
戴维只觉脖子上的皮肤被剑气激起一层鸡皮疙瘩，本能般的举起手应承：“好……好，我不会妄动。”  
三笠挟持着戴维走进手术室，用脚带上门，瞬间发力撤刀并狠狠推了他一把，在他踉跄前扑时，将利威尔轻轻放在手术台上，转头在他站稳前用刀尖指向他，冷冷命令：“救他。”  
“救不了，你就死。”  
刀压在脖颈处，仿佛一动就会割破喉咙，戴维举着双手靠近手术桌上的人，掀开斗篷，露出面容——“这……这是利威尔兵长？”  
“怎么会？利威尔兵长不是人类最强吗？！”  
三笠拿剑的手抖了抖。  
戴维迅速解开他的衣物做了简单的检查，颤抖着声音道：“脸上这是什么？木屑……呼吸微浅，口鼻出血，意识不清，为什么会伤这么重？初步断定是内脏损伤导致了大出血……可能来不及。”  
三笠眼前一黑，利刃再逼近一寸：“我不管！你必须救他！”  
“好好好……但我只能尽我所能……但我不可能独自完成，我需要麻醉师和助手。”戴维回头看她，眼里竟是焦急的神色。  
三笠僵硬杵在旁边，下意识反对：“不行，你无法保证没有告密者。”  
这话刚说出口，她就咬紧下唇，很显然，如果没有足够的人手，利威尔一样无法获救。  
“女士，请你相信我们，我们都知道利威尔兵长对我们的贡献，怎么可能出卖他！”  
三笠紧紧盯着他的眼睛，咬牙道：“好，如果你敢耍小心眼，我就立刻要了你的命！”  
手术台边人头攒动，刺眼的白光晃着她的眼，她木然站在旁边，显得十分多余，洁白的衬衫上有斑驳血迹——利威尔的血。  
“你晓得这个世上我最讨厌什么人吗？”  
“就是不自由的人！”  
“就是家畜！”  
“失去原本的自己，被打造成只会听命行事的奴隶。”  
家畜，家畜，家畜……  
三笠猛地深吸一口气，伸出去摸围巾。  
抬手却只摸到赤裸的脖颈。  
她如同烫伤般垂下手，用力握紧枪柄。

时间一分一秒过去，三笠抱剑而立，紧紧盯着面前一群人，保证自己能在出现任何异动时做出反应。  
戴维皱紧眉头，剪断缝合的线头，高声呼叫三笠：“女士！利威尔兵长内脏伤得很严重，我只能简单缝合，必须到王都的医院去才行，那里有精密度更好的手术仪器。”  
三笠心头一沉，质问道：“什么意思？你们救不了他？”  
突然，远处模糊传来巨人的吼叫声，地面微微震动，手术室的灯接连闪烁。  
“难道……马莱的突袭？！竟然选在这种地方！”  
室内一阵骚动，刚刚训练有素的医生们迅速向门口逃窜。  
三笠一个箭步挡住医生逃窜的身影，咬牙将刀刃送到他的咽喉，低声威胁：“不许走。”  
戴维颤栗着，竭力克制住对巨人的恐惧：“女士，手术已经完成了！请让我离开吧！”  
“他怎么样？”  
“能做的我已经做了，剩下的我也无能为力啊……就算你不让我走，他也不会醒啊！”  
“小姐！请让我走吧！马莱人要来了，我不想死在这里啊！”  
三笠愣住了，沉默地放下刀，让出道路，看向床上的利威尔。  
他还在安静地沉睡着，鲜少平和温和的模样，少了眉眼间的杀气，他看起来不过是个轮廓分明，容貌俊俏的男人，远离世间的兵荒马乱，刀光剑影。  
她回头对医生说：“他还有多久会醒？”  
“一般是十到十五分钟，他伤得太重，估计会久一点……”  
三笠垂头盯着他的睡颜，思虑良久，问到：“你确定王都的医生可以救他吗？”  
“是的。”  
不会允许任何人离开我了。  
三笠蹲下小心翼翼地背起利威尔，尽量不触碰到他的伤口，静静靠在门侧，仔细听外面来敌的动静，嘱咐旁边的医务人员道：“待我清理完外面的敌人，你们就趁机逃吧。”  
医生扒着墙壁站稳，机械木讷地回答她：“……好。”  
三笠看着他们惊恐的样子，叹了口气，没有再说什么，只是贴着墙壁听敌人的脚步声。  
一，二，三，四……  
不，一共五个人。  
“你们听好了，外面枪声一停，你就出去，往地下室逃，等一切结束再出来。”三笠嘱咐完他，当机立断起身准备出去。  
戴维一把拉住她的胳膊，神色犹带着恐惧，却尖声劝阻，厉声说：“这是不可能的！对方有五个人，外面说不定还有更多，你自己逃脱都难，何况还要背着兵长！你不要犯傻啊，为了救兵长搭上自己的命！”  
三笠愣了愣，对他安抚一笑，摇摇头：“我不能放弃他。”  
外面嘈杂的声音渐渐逼近，有人大吼：“快，占领这栋建筑，以此为据点解决掉那些艾尔迪亚人！！别让他们威胁到车夫，巨颚！”  
“这个时候你难道还执着于军令吗？这样下去你们俩个一个都活不成！”  
三笠摇头，眼睛里是坚若磐石的孤投一掷：“不，这完全是出于我自身意志的行动，与军令无关。”  
“而且……有我在，他不会死的。你看着就好，利威尔绝对完好无损地再次出现在你们面前。”  
话说完，她立即举起手枪，闪身以门做掩护，在马莱人逼近的那一刹那开枪迎击，火花四射，玻璃刹那间四分五裂，三笠顺势踹开大门，利用门的重量压倒离门最近的几人士兵，踩在门板上扫射。  
戴维抱头蹲在地上，脑中翻来覆去那个女兵一往无前的眼神。  
门外枪声渐熄，戴维赶忙起身，向楼梯跑去，一边跑一边回头看她，这女人背着兵长负重前行，渐渐向远方走去，仿佛要用血肉之躯铺就一条血路。

三笠将兵长用布条绑在背上，减少奔波时的颠簸，他黑色的碎发扫在她的脸侧，侧脸靠着她的颈侧。  
她一路狂奔出医院，枪击声与巨人搏击的碰撞声便陡然清晰，街道上一片混乱，硝烟与瓦砾碎片四溅，不久前勉强复兴的希干希纳区再一次被摧毁殆尽。沿着街道用立体机动装置加速，她全力向王都方向赶去，空旷的街道上随处可见猩红的液体汩汩流淌，顺着青石砖的缝隙向低处延伸，破碎的肢体无言躺在地上，诉说着主人的命运，她一路上借屋檐与拐角掩护，尽量避免与马莱军正面冲突。越是靠近玛利亚城墙，巨人的吼叫与震感都更加清晰，直到她远远看见巨人黑色的长发——竟然是艾伦！  
三笠瞬间停住脚步，呆呆地望向硝烟的中心。  
他所化的进击巨人正与铠之巨人，鄂之巨人缠斗，数不清的马莱士兵乘着降落伞从天而降……没想到，马莱竟然会发动如此视死如归的奇袭，光靠他们现在掌握的情报应该不至于做出如此论断……  
她直起腰来怔怔仰望艾伦，他正被莱纳压制着无法动弹。此情此景，正如过去十九年里那样，她应该去保护他，她必须去保护他，保护自己的家人……  
保护自己的……主人……  
三笠双手同时扣下按钮，从腰两侧射出利钩，立体机动装置瞬间带着她飞出去，向艾伦的方向。  
保护艾伦……一定要保护他……  
突然，颈侧传来细微的瘙痒感，三笠如同梦中惊醒般顿住身影。  
“兵长？”她侧过头惊讶地喊到。  
“唔……”  
利威尔的碎发扫过她长年围着围巾的脖子，一连串细小的电流自皮肤直击心脏。  
她瞬间清醒过来，连忙调转方向，打算穿过城门，进入玛利亚城墙之内：“兵长，你感觉怎么样？我们马上去王都，请你务必要保持清醒。”  
我……我不是奴隶，更不是家畜！  
“是谁？去王都……为什么？”  
“我是三笠·阿克曼，耶格尔派威胁我，让我带着他们找到你和吉克，我在路途中发现了你，趁他们不注意带你逃跑了。”  
“啊……我想起来了，吉克，那个该死的胡子男……”  
三笠没有接话，迎着冷雨继续顺着街道飞跃，尽量避开屋顶上的马莱军，一颗榴弹在她五米外爆炸，热浪挟裹着尖历的碎屑擦过她的脸颊。  
一丝温热滑落，沉沉穿过利威尔的黑发，砸进他微垂的眼眸。  
灼热的温度激得利威尔颤了一颤。  
“喂，小鬼，别跑了，停下吧。”在三笠第六次开枪射击时，利威尔突然开口。  
他冰冷潮湿的额头摩擦到她的下颏，语气也冰冰凉凉，仿佛无关紧要一般：“我自己清楚，不必浪费时间，艾尔敏他们应该在前线吧，你前去支援罢。”  
她的大脑本能接受他的指令，却在真正理解这句话时如坠冰窖，细密的雨丝将斗篷染得墨绿，正如她心底无边荒凉。  
紧接着，自心底油然升起一股熊熊怒火直冲到头顶，她抿紧唇角，一言不发全力赶路。  
利威尔有些好笑，他轻轻喘口气，一口血不受控制地冲出喉咙，溅在三笠雪白的颈侧，像朵滟滟玫瑰，连生气也没了力气，只是轻轻开口，在她耳边喃喃，仿佛教训一个不听话的小孩：“喂，你又开始自作主张了，一定要让韩吉给你些处分……”  
三笠紧抿嘴唇，一心一意赶路，防止怒火燃尽她费心维持的冷静。  
“来不及了小鬼，放我下来吧，马莱这次袭击如此突然，韩吉他们必然措手不及吧……”  
他的嘴贴着她的耳朵，柔软的唇瓣缓缓摩擦，唇瓣开合间微小的气流刺激她的皮肤。  
“哦，对，还有艾伦那家伙，你确定不要在他身边吗……”  
如同按下一个开关，三笠猛地停住步伐。  
她近乎歇斯底里地打断他：“不要提他！”  
利威尔被她突然爆发的气势打断，又咳了口血，不爽地说：“咳咳……切，这是你对长官的态度吗？”  
若是平常，他的臭脾气还能令人敬畏，可现在他只是趴在下属的背上，连说话的有气无力。  
她全然不顾，自顾自恶狠狠地说：“你怎么能说出这种话来？浪费时间？！”  
这句话刚开始自喉咙里爆发出来，颇有一往无前的气势，可是越到后来，越显得后继无力，竟还带着隐隐的哭腔：“难道你当初选择救艾尔敏也是浪费时间吗？当初我一意孤行，以下犯上，害得埃尔文团长丢了性命……你，你却还是原谅了我……你为什么要原谅我……难道这不是得不偿失，浪费时间吗？！”  
三笠的胸口剧烈起伏，犹觉得心中的怒火未曾燃尽，刚想开口发泄，左前方屋里一道火光直射而来，她敏捷调转方向，抬手就是一枪，愤怒地咆哮道：“滚！不长眼的家伙！”  
乌云密布，天空越来越暗，一滴滴雨砸下来竟让人感到细密的疼痛。  
利威尔被她剧烈起伏的感情弄蒙了，费力抬起头，才看到战场的全貌，他们正在艾伦的左前方，艾伦以一敌二，明显处于劣势，三笠竟然表现地毫不关心……  
他思考着，思维如同锈蚀的齿轮般缓慢的转动，很显然，他的伤势不允许他在思考什么复杂的东西了。  
三笠借立体机动装置从街道上飞到一户人家的窗户边，近距离给了那马莱兵一枪，抢走敌人的手枪，她发狠道：“利威尔，你绝不会死，我不会允许你死的！这是我欠你的，这次全部还给你！”  
利威尔慢慢消化她说的话，一边觉得困意如潮水般来袭。  
是哦，之前曾在巨木之森救过她……  
傻丫头，难不成在报恩吗……真是幼稚得可以。  
埃尔文……兽之巨人死了，答应你的我做到了……那个该死的胡子男，害得我的部下全变成了巨人……  
好累，好冷……一路走来，谁也没留下……  
好像睡觉啊……这个丫头，就随她去好了……

“吼吼吼吼吼吼吼……”  
几十道刺眼的光球腾空而起，瞬间刺穿浓厚的乌云，把天地照得雪白一片。  
利威尔猛地睁大眼睛，错愕喊到：“怎么可能？！这声音……难道是兽之巨人？他没死？！”  
他猛地抬头，向声源望去，远处有个巨大的身影，周身覆盖着棕色的皮毛，正做着投掷动作。霎时，仇恨与愤怒交织，还有隐藏在心底的恐惧，竟让他平添几分力气，奋力咆哮道：“——吉克！！！”  
果然……就如同他遇到的情况那样，红酒，伙伴……吉克的脊髓液！！  
竟然如此阴魂不散……  
又有多少个巴利斯！又有多少个！  
三笠在巨人出现的瞬间转移路线，避开凭空出现的巨人，心莫得一沉。  
可恶，又有不长眼的东西挡路！  
三笠迅速切换弹夹，伏低身子，摆出进攻的姿势，双腿瞬间发力的同时借瓦斯的喷力向巨人冲过来，一枪击中他的后颈！  
“一定要——一定要亲手杀了你！将你千刀万剐！”  
三笠无心顾及背后怒极咆哮的男人，锁链接连飞舞，带着两人在空中划出优美的弧度，牢牢固定在巨人的后颈上，在近距离补上一枪。  
没有刀，只有枪……三笠咬紧牙关，心径直跌进谷底，枪子弹有限，瓦斯也所剩不多了……更别提还要背着兵长……  
怎么办，怎么办……几乎是绝境……  
利威尔咆哮着，挣扎着，仇恨与愤怒燃烧着他的生命，叫他忽视了现状：“杀了他，我要去杀了他！我要亲手杀了他！”  
他忽然爆发的力量如此之大，竟拽得三笠在空中趔趄，身子一歪径直朝地上摔去。  
可恶——  
她竭力调整姿势，用身侧减缓撞击，尽量弓背避免背上的人受伤，一路因冲力撞碎一行青砖才停了前冲的势头。  
她摇摇晃晃站起来，咳出一口血，溅在地板上，左眼被血蒙住，视线里一片血红。  
就是这片刻的失误，两人再次被巨人围住，他们高大的身躯直耸着，灯泡般的眼睛散发着诡谲的亮光，幽幽聚集在两人身上。  
利威尔被刚才三笠的动作晃得头昏脑涨，意识迅速冷静下来，强压熊熊燃烧的恨意，冲她吼道：“三笠，放我下来，背着我你逃不掉的，不要太天真了！”  
她缓了口气，一手抹开糊在左眼上的血，重新调整立体机动装置，向面前3米的巨人发起进攻，咬牙切齿地回应道：“不！”  
她旋转着避开想要抓住她的巨手，并一次为跳板跃上巨人的脖颈处，干脆利落地近距离送出一颗子弹，炽热的血溅在她的脸上，发出混白的浓烟。  
利威尔咬牙，一字一句，声音虽然虚弱却有着不容拒绝的威严：“你……知道自己究竟在干什么吗？你是出色的战力，战场上发挥的作用无人可替，却为了一个快死去的人浪费生命？三笠！你动动你那装满狗屎的脑子好好想想！”  
她踩着巨人的肩头灵活的跳跃，把每颗子弹都精准无误地射进巨人的后颈处，街道上巨人的尸体燃烧滚滚浓烟，顷刻显得空旷起来。  
三笠扔掉用完的枪，双手背后拖着利威尔，在房檐上跳跃飞奔，抬手射出钢索，跃上巨人臂膀，冷淡却坚定地说：“我很强，非常强，比别人都强……”  
她回旋转身，将伤口抵在巨人后颈。  
“砰——”  
“我可以保护你，有能力保护你，我不允许你死，你也决不可能死！”  
她反脚一蹬，借力攀上罗塞之墙，将紧追不舍的巨人甩在身后。  
“别人做不到的事，我可以！别人保护不了你，我可以！”  
这句话铿锵有力，有种以牙还牙的决绝，如同一把尖刀刺进利威尔的心里，让他僵在那里，无法回神。  
保护……我？  
他缓缓将眼神从正前方移到三笠身上，从他这个角度，只能看到她的右脸，不同于普通女孩的柔和，她的侧脸轮廓分明，自带一份独属于三笠的坚毅。  
冷白的皮肤，高挺秀气的鼻梁，纤长的睫毛微垂。  
他仿佛触电般收回目光，怔怔回答道：“喂，小鬼……你知道你自己……究竟在说什么吗？”

一望无际的田野，明媚的蓝天，带着露水的新鲜空气……  
原来这就是壁外啊。  
“利威尔大哥！”  
他回头，看到那个红头发炸毛的姑娘眼睛里全是亮晶晶的笑意。  
画面一转，法兰笑着冲他行礼——  
右手握拳举在心脏处。  
“喂，你在做什么啊？不是都说好了加入调查兵团不过是个幌子而已吗？别在做那个可笑的手势了！”  
突然，法兰空荡荡的背后拔地而起一张巨大的人脸，它张大嘴巴，大到从正面看看不见它的眼睛。  
然后——  
一口咬下法兰的头！  
“法兰！！！！！”  
……  
光影变化，他站在粗大的树干上，树木高达百米以上，森林深处传来巨人的吼声，他在无边无际的树木间焦急地穿梭。  
我……到底在干什么呢？怎么没有人？  
鼻尖传来丝丝血腥的气息，他绕过挡在面前的一棵大树，突然僵住。  
艾鲁多仰面躺在地上，右腿已被啃食，周身血肉模糊，双眸直勾勾地盯着他。  
佩特拉被踩死在不远的树下，下体血肉模糊，唯留一张清秀的脸，失焦的眼神追随着他位置的变幻而移动。  
是了，所有人都是过客，他无法保护任何人。  
……  
画面再次转换，周身都是流动的色彩。  
他听到自己的声音，对坐在箱子上的金发男子说：“放弃你的梦想去死吧，带着新兵走向地狱。”  
“兽之巨人，由我来解决！”  
这是……我许下的承诺。  
……  
画面再转，仿佛有什么拉住他光速后退。  
阴沉的大雨中，他赶着马车。  
车上的男人肚子上插着雷枪，绳子的另一头摔在他的脖子上。  
一看到这个景象，无数怒火瞬间烧起来，他咆哮着想杀了他：“吉克——”  
“轰——”  
一片黑暗，痛楚如潮水般袭来。  
利威尔陡然睁开眼，床头的油灯散发着幽幽的昏黄灯光，照亮狭小的空间，一张床，一把椅子，一盏油灯，仅此而已。  
他尝试动了动手，顿时觉得五脏六腑如同被碾压一般的疼痛，身体里仿佛放进无数钢钉，在身体移动的同时摩擦血肉和骨头。  
他不再尝试坐起来，只是把右手举到眼前，那只手，原本用来握剑的手，如今突兀地凹陷缺失下去，显得如此丑陋可笑。  
他长久的维持着这个姿势，凝视着残缺的右手，仿佛要把它盯出个洞来。  
我向埃尔文承诺过的……  
还有部下之仇……  
一定……一定要杀了他，不惜任何代价！  
不惜任何代价，即使付出我的性命也要，也要杀了他！  
忽然，门外远远传来韩吉的声音，她压低声线，隔着木门，有些模糊不清：“三笠怎么样了？”  
“腹部被贯穿，四肢或轻或重都有伤口，失血过多，虽然手术成功，现在仍然很虚弱。”  
“没事就好，小姑娘今天如此反常，竟然没有跟着艾伦……”  
“韩吉团长，你难道还不知道吗？”  
“知道什么？”  
“艾伦他不久前和三笠谈过，他……”

利威尔眨了眨眼睛，失焦的眼睛有了神采，视线从右手挪开，盯向虚无。  
满腔阴毒的恨意与怒火仿佛按下一个开关一样瞬间消散，心中隐隐泛起淡淡的酸楚，和不知为何的柔软。  
原来是这样，三笠这个小鬼……  
门“吱呀”一声推开，利威尔瞬间收敛了情绪，放下手，抬眼看向来人。  
韩吉从门缝里露了个头，夸张地大叫：“哟——利威尔，你可终于醒啦！”  
他下意识地嫌弃，却又忍不住露出笑意：“啧，别这么大惊小怪的。”  
韩吉耸耸肩，收了轻浮的语调，罕见地疲惫：“醒了就别偷懒了，现在可是一团糟呢。”  
“我知道……但我要先去看看三笠。”  
韩吉抬了抬眼镜，打量他一眼，有点怪异地说：“应该的，这丫头真不愧是104期首席……竟然孤身一人把你从壁外带回来。”  
他愣了愣，想要说些什么，却最终什么都没说。

他旋转把手，打开木门，屋内与他房间是一样的陈设，床上的人静静躺着，昏黄的油灯给她平添一份安详与温和。  
就在看到她的刹那，那难以言说的复杂感情又如同涌泉般从心底翻涌上来。  
宁静，酸涩，悲伤，悸动，温暖……种种感情揉在一起，让他的心沉甸甸地仿佛能拧出苦水来。  
他搬了把椅子坐在三笠床头，刚抬眼，就看到床上的人睁着双湿漉漉的眼睛看他。  
那双眼睛刚睁开时平静无波，冰封湖面，在看清人之后，却又仿佛一颗石子投入湖心，溅起点点涟漪。  
三笠挣扎着想要起身，被他按着肩膀躺了下去。  
他摇摇头表示，声音犹带着干涩沙哑：“不必。”  
就在要开口时，他犹豫了，这种揭人伤疤再上药的行为，他实在不擅长啊。  
此后一阵长久的寂寞，仿佛过了一个世纪般。  
利威尔用余光一寸一寸观察她，她浓密光泽的黑发，光洁的额头，细腻的皮肤，柔软的嘴唇……  
再往下是修长的脖颈，不久之前他曾闻过这处馨香……  
隆起的胸部，盈盈一握的腰……  
再往下……  
利威尔穆然一惊，豁得从臆想里跳出来。  
可恶，我到底再想些什么！  
不知道什么时候，三笠在他眼里，已经不是一个小鬼了……  
他攥了攥拳，还是决定长痛不如短痛，她如此一根筋，还不知道会做出什么。  
他缓缓开口，尽量让声音显得温柔：“我听说艾伦对我们的姓氏说了不少嘴臭的话……”  
床上的人身形一僵。  
他视而不见，继续说：“这么说吧……阿克曼一族护主的事实确实不可否认。”  
“但……你也应该清楚护主的行为到底是否由自主意识主导吧？”  
他停了停，给她三秒思考的时间。  
“当初我说不知道为什么你对安伦抱有执念，但也要顾全大局，你做的很好不是吗？”  
他抬眼观察，三笠睁着眼死死盯着屋顶，泪水顺着眼尾流进发间，湮灭不见。  
叹了口气，他继续说：“我也是一个阿克曼，如果护主理论确实存在的话……我守护的就是埃尔文。”  
“啧，可恶……实在是不想承认啊。”  
“但这种守护是建立在我对他对世界的求知欲之上的……并非他的任何决定我都赞同。”  
“三笠，阿克曼一族确实有守护的天性……但也不是任何人，或者那个人的所有事都值得我们去守护的。”  
“我们最终守护的，还是自己的心。”  
三笠的泪水如断了线的珠子般，在眼尾汇聚，于发间消失，却始终无声呜咽，连嘴唇都开始颤抖。  
他有些尴尬，她的反应完全出乎意料，令他手足无措。  
“啧……小鬼，你哭什么啊……”  
“你难道不应该打起精神吗？你这样让我很挫败啊。”  
他认命的叹口气，伏下身用袖子帮她擦眼泪，一边擦一边抱怨：“喂，够了吧，真是脏死了……别指望我帮你擦鼻涕哦小鬼……”  
三笠在他说完的那一瞬间突然出声，紧紧抓住他帮自己擦泪的左手，用红肿的眼睛瞧他，话里还带着抽噎：“兵长……呜呜……兵长……”  
他有些好笑，摸了摸她的头，三笠一直沉静内敛，鲜少放纵情绪，如这般哭得像个孩子是从来未见过的。  
初见时，她不过是一个不懂掩饰情绪的小鬼；再后来，她对艾伦的执着令他感到惊异；再再后来，新利威尔班里，独她一个下属能跟上自己的步伐……  
肯尼死去时，他才知道原来自己也姓阿克曼……  
一直以来，这个世界亲自教会他的，只有一件事：人人皆命若蓬草，调查兵团尤是，若是不想被这个世界伤害，最好的方法就是避免与别人建立更深刻的联系。  
这个方法他一直贯彻着，直到三笠·阿克曼闯进来。  
原来……这世界上，并非他独自一人……  
“兵长……呜呜……你没死，真是太好了……”  
利威尔动作一僵，眼神复杂地看向埋头痛哭的女人。  
倒是他弄错了……原来并不是他保护三笠。  
三笠哭声渐消，重伤之下，她已经没有太多多余的力气了。  
已经……不能再失去更多了……  
利威尔尴尬地坐在旁边，想要安慰她却觉得无从下手，她在床边蜷缩成小小的一团，也许这个姿势太过脆弱，让他不由自主地伸出手想要抱住她。  
却在快要碰到之际缩回手。  
等到她平静下来，他立刻意识到这份为数不多的温馨也要随之而去了。即使如此贪恋温暖，他还是拍拍三笠的背，起身道：“好了，差不多该结束了。韩吉那里还需要——”  
袖口被拉住。  
三笠抬起头，用一种异常坚定庄重的语气死死盯着他说：“不要死，利威尔·阿克曼。”  
他平视前方，藏起右手，静立片刻，一时间心里竟无比荒凉。  
初尝人间烟火，未识甜蜜，竟只觉得苦涩。  
利威尔回身蹲下握住她的手，凝视她的眼睛，用同样庄重的语气回应：“三笠·阿克曼，我向你保证，这场战争结束之前，我不会死。”  
昏黄的灯光下，她静静看着他，干涸的右眼突然又迅速凝出一滴泪来，直直砸在他的手背上。  
她倾身拉出他一直藏在身后的右手，轻轻摩挲其上的绷带，低声说：“好，我相信你。”  
活下去……一起活下去。  
THE END


End file.
